Leviathan (Cyrk Chaosu)
Cyrk Chaosu thumb|left|Neville razem z królem Skarpetkożerców thumb|Czarno-biały Neville Neville (zm. 2.07.2015) - Tenebris, upadły anioł, wszystkie koszmary tego wszechświata, piekielny ogień palący niewiernych, urywającym głowy grzesznikom, chaos. Też bierze udział w Cyrku Chaosu. Niewiele o nim wiadomo. Uważa siebie za Egzekutora, który według przepowiedni ma uwolnić Lazariusa i otworzyć pieczęcie. I zrobił to. Najgroźniejszy przeciwnik w Cyrku Chaosu. Zginął z rąk Lily i Cisza. Historia Upadek Nie wiemy dużo o tym wydarzeniu. Neville upadł zapewne w podobnym czasie, co Nestardiel. Być może został zrzucony z Nieba kiedy zaczął głosić swoje teorie, jakoby wieloświat za panowania Alphy był jeszcze wielkim wypaczeniem i chaosem niż za panowania Lazariusa. Przez kilka milionów lat zbierał Pierwsze Narzędzia i szykował plan zabicia Alphy i ponownego powrotu Lazariusa. Pojawienie się w Cyrku (Lęgowisko Zażartych Skarpetkożerców) Czarnoksiężnik został uwięziony przez Skarpetkożerców w więzieniu. Właśnie przyglądał mu się przez kraty Król Skarpetkożerców, kiedy pojawiła się pewna cienista postać. Był to Neville. W mgnieniu oka zabił Króla i zaczął bawić się jego głową niczym piłką. Wystraszył Czarnoksiężnika teleportując się do jego celi. Szydził z niego i zabił pstrykając palcami strażnika, który chciał odkryć, czemu król do tej pory nie wraca. Zielony lis chciał, żeby nietoperz przekazał wszystkim, że wkracza do gry. Tego dnia krucjata Neville się rozpoczęła... Dalsze przygody w Cyrku - łamanie pieczęci Druga plansza (Kaskadowa Valhalla/Przeklęte Ziemie Dullahana) Neville wybrał 666 pieczęci, które złamie, żeby uwolnić Lazariusa. Kolejny raz w Cyrku pojawił się na planszy Kaskadowa Valhalla. Chciał zabić gubernatora Olivera, jednakże nie przewidział, że Pan Potwór posiada pierwsze narzędzie - kawałek Oka Iluzji. Tymczasowo uwięził Neville w alternatywie, w której wszyscy wyglądają jak on i chcą go zabić. Pan Potwór przypłacił to jednak zniszczeniem kawałka Oka Iluzji. Po raz kolejny Neville zaatakował dobrych na planszy Przeklęte Ziemie Dullahana. Drużyna spotkała go w przedsionku Pierwszej Krypty. Stał sobie w kałuży krwi i nucił pod nosem jakąś melodyjkę. Pstryknął palcami i zabił Kretesa102. Zaproponował drużynie zabawę w kotka i myszkę. Stwór nie gonił ich dalej. Zapewne chciał tylko wywołać wśród nich panikę. Po tym wydarzeniu Neville wrócił na planszę Kaskadową Valhallę, podczas gdy Dullahan zaczął pilnować Pierwszą Kryptę. Neville zabił Olivera, a następnie zamordował za pomocą pstryknięcia olexo2. Czarnoksiężnik spróbował go chamsko powstrzymać, jednakże lis się nie dał. Użył pierwszego narzędzia, które ukradł Królowi Skarpetkożerców - Czerwonego Raka Pazerności. Zabił Czarnoksiężnika, po czym stwierdził, że chętnie pobawiłby się z bohaterami, ale wyrusza do Nieba. Neville nie miał problemów z wejściem do Nieba - kończyła się tam wtedy walka między Azraelem a Lilyness, którą wygrała Lily. Nikt nie przejmował się bramą do Nieba. Neville w niebie zaczął masakrę. Lily przewidziała, że będzie mordował nieśmiertelnych. Użyła więc Amuletu Kooperacji żeby stworzyć 60 swoich klonów. Neville zamordował tysiące aniołów i 1 z klonów Lilyness (zyskał dzięki temu kopie wszystkich pierwszych narzędzi Lily, gdyż posiadał je każdy klon). Po tym wydarzeniu po prostu się rozpłynął. Lilyness skoczyła z Nieba i poinformowała o całym zdarzeniu Zażartych Iluzjonistów znajdujących się obecnie na planszy Kaskadowa Valhalla. Tymczasem Neville wrócił na planszę Przeklęte Ziemie Dullahana. Uznał, że smutne jest to, że Abigail wskrzesiła Kretesa102, którego całkiem niedawno zamordował. Przyniósł również włócznie z nabitą na nią głową klona Lily. Drużyna widząc ten widok uciekła. Neville kroczył za nimi normalnym tempem. Śmiał się i podśpiewywał dziecięce piosenki. Wtedy spotkał Edwarda. Edward chciał powstrzymać zielonego lisa, ale nie przewidział, że Neville wysadzi go w powietrze pstrykając palcami. Kazał drużynie przekazać Lady Abigail, aby zeszła do niego za 5 minut. Inaczej zamorduje jej wszystkich poddanych. Lady postanowiła zaatakować go kilkutysięczną armią nieumarłych. Neville widząc taki rozwój wydarzeń, postanowił wrócić na planszę Kaskadowa Valhalla. Pan Potwór rozmawiał z płaczącą Alysią, kiedy pozostała część drużyny była już na krańcu planszy. Nie zauważyli pojawienia się zielonego lisa. Neville wbił żelazne narzędzie w serce Pana Potwora. Śmiejąc się, potwierdził podejrzenia Alysii co do tego, że jest przeklęta. Stwierdził również, że po nią też przyjdzie. Po tym rozpłynął się, zabierając najprawdopodobniej do Tenebris duszę Pana Potwora. Ani Lily, ani Evan, ani Aniele Radio, nie znalazły jego duszy we wszechświecie... Trzecia plansza (The Silent Wood/Zone of Terror) Neville postanowił użyć w tej planszy nieco innej taktyki. Pojawił się dosyć szybko w Zone of Terror. Przebierał się za Rose. (Najprawdopodobniej współpracował z Destructorem, gdyż Cesarz sam polecił drużynie słuchać Rose, a wtedy Desti przejmował już nad nim kontrolę.) Uratował drużynę od dwóch Mrocznych Panów (Marcusa i Nienazwanego Pana z Gazowni) wykręcając im karki. Dawid nazwał go konikiem, zaś Neville nazwał go kogucikiem i przybił do ściany. Stwierdził też, że święty gazociąg to żenada. Poddał drużynę trzem próbom. Pierwsza polegała na przebraniu się za Mrocznych Panów (tutaj nie było większych problemów). Druga polegała na pokonaniu Mrocznego Pana przy użyciu bagietki (tę próbę drużyna totalnie oblała), niestety, Neville ostatecznie sam musiał go zabił. Definitywnie załamała go inteligencja drużyny. Ostatnia próba polegała na obezwładnieniu Mrocznych Panów (Neville proponował tu bardziej dyplomację niż przemoc). Drużyna tym razem zmasakrowała wyzwanie i uwolniła Onevatho więzionego przez Gazowych. Na kilka rozgrywek Neville zniknął. Pojawił się dopiero, kiedy Onevatho wyegzorcyzmował kilka androidów, a Mątek został brutalnie zamordowany przez resztę drużyny. Zielony lis udał wyrzuty sumienia, a następnie opowiedział im na szybko czym są Androidy z Gazowni, kim są Hammerfallowie i zaproponował odwiedzić o. Ramseya. Po tym udał się na planszę The Silent Wood. Neville na planszy The Silent Wood pojawił się w płomieniach podczas walki Carrie i Byrona. W mgnieniu oka zamordował tą dwójkę. Alysia szybko zorientowała się, że jest o wiele potężniejszy od ich ostatniego spotkania. Neville zaproponował drużynie... sojusz. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł zamordować czarodzieja w Tunelu Andromedy, więc poprosił o to drużynę (mogłoby się to wydawać niczym szczególnym, jednakże w rzeczywistości zamordowanie czarodzieja w Tunelu Andromedy było ostatnią pieczęcią uwalniającą Lazariusa). W zamian zaproponował drużynie, że przez tę planszę nie będzie ich nękał. Dał im też radę, żeby uważali na siebie i szczęśliwy wrócił na planszę Zone of Terror. "Rose" pojawiła się w pokoju, w którym drużyna rozmawiała z Diego i Laylą. Diabły tasmańskie przedstawiły się i powiedziały, że ich celem jest powstrzymanie Egzekutora. Neville szybko rzekł, że są na to o wiele za słabi. Równie szybko dodał, że drużyna ma na to szansę, gdyż sam ich szkolił. Sprytnie Neville dowiedział się, że Diego ma kompleks Lśniącej Platyny, a Layla może się przemieniać we wszystko co zapragnie, a także ma zdolności uzdrowicielskie. Zdradził również drużynie, gdzie jest Yellow i co robi. Powiedział też jasno drużynie, że mają ich nie obchodzić Hammerfallowie dopóki się nie pojawią. Pokłócił się również z Onevatho na temat obecnego stanu mocy Cesarza. Potem sobie poszedł niby do Cesarza. Pojawił się dopiero kiedy Yellow dał już bohaterom napój narkotykowo-alkoholowy, Kleofas kilku ludzi pozabijał, a Layla zemdlała za zmęczenia. Zaczął na Yellowa krzyczeć i marudzić, niczym zezłoszczona kobieta. Wskrzesił Izzy'ego, Mątka i Dawida za pomocą czegoś pochodzącego z rąk Hammerfallów. Przeniósł również Yellowa, Onevatho i Laylę do siedziby ruchu oporu. Neville wrócił na planszę The Silent Wood. Wyzwał na pojedynek Silverblade'a. Po krótkiej rozmowie, zaczęło się. Egzekutor chciał go zabić tradycyjnie (za pomocą pierwszych narzędzi), ale mistrz Zakonu Paladynów osiągnął wewnętrzny spokój, który blokował ich moc. Dał Neville'owi dwie złote szable. Zdezorientowany lis czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Silver szybko stwierdził, że jego wypalona dusza ma jednak kawałki honoru i nie atakuje bezbronnych. Silver dodał, że nie potrzebuje broni żeby go pokonać. Zielony lis słysząc to wpadł we wściekłość i postanowił zabić Celestine. Dhampirzyca uciekła - zmieniła się w nietoperza i podleciała do swojego mistrza. Egzekutor użył kopii Amuletu Kooperacji i stworzył 20 kopii. Razem zaczęli krwawą rzeź i zamordowali z ogromnym okrucieństwem mistrzynię Paladynów. Na ten widok Silver zaczął poważnie walczyć. Kazał Neville'owi wziąć szable. Zielony lis ruszył na niego z radością, ale nie przewidział, że Silver po prostu uniknie ataku. Rozpędzony lis wpadł na szafę. Upokorzony przybrał formę zielonej smugi i chciał niehonorowo wbić szablę w serce Silvera. Ten jednak wytrącił mu ją z równowagi i za pomocą obydwu broni przybił go do ściany. Mistrz Zakonu Paladynów użył kropel Archaicznego Oceanu do zabicia lisa. Wyciągnął sztylet z kieszeni Neville. Egzekutor przez kilka chwil krzyczał jeszcze, że powróci. Po tym skonał. Powrócił ze śmierci dosyć szybko dzięki pomocy innego upadłego anioła - Azraela. Pełny nienawiści i upokorzenia szybko poszedł do siedziby ruchu oporu na planszy Zone of Terror. Zamordował z bezlitosnym okrucieństwem Onevatho i Laylę. Sprawił, że nawet Yellow zaczął płakać. Ten widok zapewne go ucieszył. Po kilku dniach, drużyna znalazła Yellowa. Zaczęli podejrzewać Rose, że jednak nie jest tym za kogo się podaje... Neville tymczasem poszedł do piwnicy Elvera, w której zabił Brainstorma (Elver go tam uwięził). Później poszedł na planszę The Silent Wood: przybył na Święte Bagna i zamordował Stratovairusa i Lennabeth. Aspekty uwolniły Cesarza z mocy Destructora i szybko opowiedziały mu o podejrzeniach na temat Rose. Fiction zdziwił się, gdyż odznaczył Rose tytułem czempionki pośmiertnie - zginęła w ostatniej bitwie między Hammerfallami a armią Cesarza. Wtedy "Rose" przybyła na planszę Zone of Terror po raz kolejny. Cesarz spytał Egzekutora, która to już pieczęć. "Kucyk" stwierdził ze spokojem, że wybiera tylko te najbrutalniejsze 666 pieczęci ze wszystkich. Neville więcej się nie krył. Ściągnął swoje przebranie i pokazał głowę Brainstorma Cesarzowi. Ten widok zaskoczył Fictiona - nawet on nie mógł zabić Hammerfallów. Neville szybko użył Amuletu Kooperacji i stworzył setki swoich kopii. Jakimś cudem nie zabił jednak Cesarza i Aspektów. Drużyna nie widziała już tego, gdyż Diego usłyszał Alpha każącego drużynie wskakiwać do wody. Woda okazała się być portalem do Tunelu Andromedy... Uwolnienie Lazariusa (końcówka trzeciej planszy) Andromeda zginęła z rąk Emmelie. Obydwie drużyny znajdowały się w Tunelu Andromedy. Wiele rzeczy zapowiadało szczęśliwy happy end 3 planszy, kiedy pojawił się radosny Neville. Podszedł do Barandalfa leżącego we krwi i wyciągnął Krzyż Ciemności. Przejął władzę nad Reksiem i rozkazał mu zamordować Barandalfa - ostatniego żyjącego czarodzieja. Dzielny Pies nie mógł się przeciwstawić. Tak właśnie została otwarta ostatnia pieczęć. Egzekutor wyrzucił wszystkie swoje Pierwsze Narzędzia i je spalił. Szybko przeteleportował wszystkich do Zamku Lady Abigail (lokacja z planszy Przeklęte Ziemie Dullahana). Wszedł prosto w ogień, który palił się w Pierwszej Krypcie. Stał się czarny, a jego gałki oczne przybrały płynną postać. Śmiał się i był dumny z siebie. Nadeszła chwila, na którą czekał tysiące lat. Przekroczył drzwi w Pierwszej Krypcie, które nigdy nie powinny zostać otwarte. Krypta zaczęła się walić, wyjście zostało zamknięte, a więzień uwolniony. Drużyny usłyszały przerażające piski, a Neville dalej głosił monolog. Jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej mroczny. Stwierdził, że stał się bogiem, a czasy światłości minęły i nadeszła ERA LAZARIUSA. Cały wszechświat zapłonął ogniem tak gorącym, że nawet kamienie zaczęły się topić. Tenebris opanowało świat, a Lazarius został uwolniony. Po tych słowach Neville spłonął. Czwarta plansza (The Celestial War) Odzyskawszy ciało, Egzekutor dołączył do Nicolette. Nie wiemy, co dokładnie robił, jednak w wiadomo, że wkroczył do opuszczonej siedziby Nestardiela i zabił jego dawnych więźniów. Zaatakowany przez 3 grupę, choć w walce dosłownie poszatkował Slendera, nie był w stanie wygrać z Nestem, który, wzmocniony przez aurę miejsca walki - swój własny wymiar - był w stanie przekroczyć granice możliwości swoich Narzędzi i stworzyć Antynarzędzia, neutralizując tym samym Medalion Kooperacji i Buty Hermesa. W tej sytuacji Egzekutor zaproponował Władcy Psychodelii honorowy pojedynek na miecze, bez używania anielskich mocy czy Pierwszych Narzędzi. Choć udało mu się po długiej walce rozbroić przeciwnika, a nawet przewidział, że ten będzie próbował oszukiwać i nie pozbył się Raka Pazerności, został dźgnięty w plecy przez Lily sztyletem wzmocnionym wodą z Archaiczngo Oceanu. Konając, wyśmiał swoich wrogów i poinformował ich, że spóźnili się i zdążył już zabić Heav i Leva. Wówczas Theoseres wyjątkowo brutalnie dobił go Celexcalem. Charakter i poglądy Neville jest, najprościej mówiąc, psychopatycznym mordercą. "Czuję rozkosz tylko przy zabijaniu" - powiedział o sobie, cytując Lazariusa. Jest dosyć inteligentny i przebiegły. Jest również bardzo pewny siebie. Uznaje siebie za Egzekutora, o którym mówili Natchnieni. Uważa, że odkupienie świata leży w jego rękach. Według niego, za panowania Alpha wieloświat jest jeszcze większym chaosem i wypaczeniem niż za panowania Omegi. Nie oskarża Alphy za to, uważa, że miał szczytny cel. Uważa jednak, że wszystkie żywe istoty muszą zginąć. Neville bardzo lubi muzykę (szczególnie kocha śpiewać i nucić). Jego ulubione piosenki to: *Highway to hell *Maszerują strzelcy, maszerują *To już jest koniec *Piosenki o kotkach i inne dziecięce piosenki Pierwsze narzędzia Posiadał najwięcej Pierwszych Narzędzi ze wszystkich: *Kameleon Stwórcy, *Czapka Niewidka, *Krawat Zbrodni Idealnej, *Kaskadowa Soczewka - zdobył dzięki morderstwie Olivera *kopia Butów Hermesa - zdobył dzięki morderstwie klona Lily *kopia Amuletu Kooperacji - zdobył dzięki morderstwie klona Lily *Czerwony Rak Pazerności - zdobył dzięki morderstwie króla Skarpetkożerców *Krzyż Ciemności - zabrał od Barandalfa, który zdobył go z ciała Azraela. *Zapomniane Pióro - zabrał od Barandalfa, który zdobył go z ciała Azraela. Możliwe również jest to, że miał Klucz Edenu i Skrzydło Pegaza. Ostatecznie wszystkie spalił, jednak jakimś sposobem odzyskał je w 4 planszy. Ofiary *król Skarpetkożerców *strażnik więzienny (Skarpetkożerca) *Kretes102 (tylko przeniesiony do poczekalni; później wskrzeszony) *Oliver (wskrzeszony) *olexo2 (tylko przeniesiony do poczekalni; później wskrzeszony) *Czarnoksiężnik (tylko przeniesiony do poczekalni; później wskrzeszony) *klon Lily *Edward (wskrzeszony) *Pan Potwór (w pewnym sensie) *Panowie z Gazowni x3 *Carrie (wskrzeszona) *Byron *Celestine (później wskrzeszona) *Onevatho (wskrzeszony) *Layla (wskrzeszona) *Stratovairus (wskrzeszony) *Lenabeth (wskrzeszona) *Brainstorm (wskrzeszony) *Heavensiss *Leviathan *SlenderMole Na forum Na forum Neville tylko założył konto, które szybko przejął Nestardiel. Co jakiś czas Nest wchodzi z jego konta aby trochę się z niego ponabijać (pisze np. "Nest jest moim panem", "Ale ja jestem głupi").thumb|180px|Neville na okładce "korytarza" ("Dawno dawno temu") do trzech pierwszych plansz Cyrku Chaosu Ciekawostki *Nie pojawił się tylko na jednej planszy - Arenie Galaktycznej Nieskończoności. Rzeczywistość Wygląd left|thumb Neville jest narysowany w stylu anime. Ma zielone, długie włosy. Nosi sznurowane, brązowe buty. Jego oczy są barwy zielonej. Ubiera się w czarno-zielony strój, białą koszulę i granatowe spodnie. Nosi czarny krawat i białe rękawiczki. W lewej ręce umieszczone ma ukryte ostrze. Ciągle ma ten sam wyraz twarzy - pogardliwy uśmieszek. Kategoria:Postacie Dizla Kategoria:Cyrk Chaosu